1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicle lamps, and more particularly, to vehicle lamps that use a semiconductor light emitting element as a light source.
2. Related Art
In the past, a vehicle lamp using a semiconductor light emitting element such as an Light Emitting Diode (LED) as a light source has been known. In the case where the semiconductor light emitting element is used as the light source of the vehicle lamp, it is necessary to satisfy a light intensity level required for the vehicle lamp by maximally using the light emission of the semiconductor light emitting element.
In general, when a large amount of current is supplied to the semiconductor light emitting element in order to obtain the high output, heat generated from the semiconductor light emitting element increases. However, when the temperature of the semiconductor light emitting element becomes high, the efficiency of light emission decreases. For this reason, in order to efficiently radiate the heat generated from the semiconductor light emitting element, various heat radiation structures for a vehicle lamp have been proposed (see e.g., JP-A-2006-286395).
However, in the related art vehicle lamp described in JP-A-2006-286395, since a natural convection current occurs in the lamp chamber where the LED is provided, the related art vehicle lamp has a disadvantage in that the circulation of air in the lamp chamber is not particularly efficient.